Sayonara Solitaire
by RadiantBeam
Summary: He is the same as she, in every way. Proud, noble, shrouded in darkness and blood... a vampire. So why is she so repulsed by his very existence? And yet, why can she not stop him? ::Inner Moka x Dark Tsukune:: ::Slight AU, one-shot::


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inner Moka or Tsukune. I merely own my characterization of Dark Tsukune. "Sayonara Solitaire" is property of Chrono Crusade and Sakeo Chiba.

**Author's Note: **This story is possibly a bit AU, seeing as Dark Tsukune is quite aware of himself and a different person. If you wish, you may view this as Tsukune being more like a vampire and less like a ghoul.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sayonara Solitaire**

It was very rare that Moka—the _true _Moka, not her Outer shell, the vampire, not the girl—found herself at a disadvantage in any kind of confrontation. Her opponents had been few and far between these days, and even when faced with one she was always able to come out on top.

However, in this case, three things worked at her disadvantage.

One, she was facing another vampire.

Two, her opponent wasn't fighting her; he merely wanted to talk.

Three, it was Tsukune. Or perhaps it was a darker entity with Tsukune's face, Tsukune's voice… because Tsukune's eyes, last she checked, weren't supposed to be the same color as hers.

"Are you afraid of me, Moka?"

_It's because I love you so much that I hurt you  
__That I'm so confused_

No honorifics here; no "Moka-san", but simply "Moka". This was his fight, his battle, and they both knew it. The ball was in his court, and all she could do was wait. Forcing herself to stay calm (she'd never been one for a battle of wills, when a simple kick would solve the job nicely), she crossed her arms over her chest and resisted the urge to back up a few steps as Tsukune—or was he even Tsukune anymore? She wasn't sure—paced towards her, his steps long and languid, moving less like a boy and more like a predator. "I see no reason to fear you," she replied coolly, her eyes never leaving his. "If this should come to blows, I'm equal to you."

Tsukune laughed, and Moka shuddered. It wasn't the laugh she knew so well, that sheepish "haha" of her beloved human. This laugh was low, and sultry, and dark as the starless night sky. His aura rippled around him like droplets of water, encircling her and mingling with her own as he came even to her, lifting a hand to gently stroke her cheek. Moka flinched away slightly, and he smirked.

"Always about fighting," he murmured, his fingers cool and gentle against her skin, his nails biting into her cheek just slightly in a way that made her eyes narrow. "That's you, Moka." He dug his nails in slightly, and now Moka winced as he drew blood, small specks of red staining his fingers. His eyes never leaving hers, Tsukune slowly withdrew his hand and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking at the blood.

Moka felt the hot, molten ball of lust curl in her belly at the gesture and could have kicked herself.

_Coming close to your cold cheek  
__My soul was born  
__I always want to see you right away_

"If you aren't here to fight me, then what do you want?" Moka's voice was not as strong as she would have liked it to be; while it sounded even and steady as always, there was a faint tremor to it that couldn't be ignored. Tsukune didn't speak for a moment, lapping away the rest of her blood, before looking at her calmly.

"You and I both know what I want." He smirked and lowered his hand. "Come now, Moka. I know you're aware of my existence; more so than even _he _is. You _are _a vampire, after all. You've felt my aura."

Moka scowled and slowly uncrossed her arms, letting her hands dangle limply. She had, indeed, felt this side of Tsukune growing, becoming stronger in a quiet kind of way; her eyes immediately sought out the Holy Lock on his wrist, and she felt a surge of distress at how much damage the links had taken so far. "Relax," Tsukune murmured, lifting his wrist briefly to study the Lock. "I have no intention of staying long. The boy's spirit will remain intact. His human conscience will remain." His lips curled coldly, and a gleam entered his bright blood red eyes. "Not for much longer, granted, but it will still be here for the time being."

"Tsukune isn't going anywhere." Moka took the stance without thinking about it; at the thought of something threatening the human boy she'd come to love, she instinctively fell back into her fighting stance. "I don't care how powerful you've become. You'll never be able to take over his conscience, and you'll never have his body."

Tsukune looked at her, almost pitying. He sighed and shook his head, stepping closer and lifting his hand, resting it on the back of her neck now. Moka tensed instinctively, her senses sharpening, but his fingers gently massaged the back of her neck and she tentatively relaxed in his grip, soothed by the gentle stroking motion.

This gentleness she knew. This soft touch she recognized.

_I love you so much I can't speak  
__So how will you see my kindness?_

"My dear Moka, if I was merely interested in Tsukune's body, I would have seized it for myself a long time ago." Tsukune's voice was low and soft, his eyes almost the same shade of brown they'd always been. He smirked and gave a slight shake of his wrist, causing the Holy Lock to jingle in objection. "This damned seal of yours is powerful, but given time I can easily bypass it. Why…" He laughed softly. "… I already have, haven't I? I'm able to assume this form, and keep my sanity."

"There's more to it than that." Moka struggled to think clearly; the constant stroking motion of his fingers was lulling her, turning her thoughts to jelly. She felt sleepy as a cat and fought to remember who she was facing. "As long as you wear that seal, your true power will never be unleashed. It's the same as me."

"Because we're both vampires." Tsukune's eyes almost seemed amused now. "Of course."

Every logical bone in Moka's body screamed at her to pull away from Tsukune's touch; as long as he kept massaging the back of her neck, as long as he touched her this way, she was completely at his mercy. But instinct was stronger than logic, and she—oh, God—she _enjoyed _the feeling, the intimate contact. The Tsukune she'd always known, her human boy, bless him, wasn't skilled when it came to seduction and gentle touches. His feelings were strong and true, but Moka had always entertained less than pure thoughts about him, at least in her true form. The fact that he seemed either unaware of this or unwilling to act upon it drove her insane, to a point where even her Outer self was getting impatient.

But _this _Tsukune, the vampire he kept locked inside… he was different. Ten times more dangerous than the human, but just as alluring, just as mysterious. While Moka felt no love for this side of Tsukune, she felt something much more dangerous.

Lust. Desire. It coursed through her veins like liquid heat, and she slowly closed her eyes, releasing a soft murmur of approval as he shifted his hold slightly and found a sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

This was madness.

Forcing her eyes open again, Moka blinked to clear her vision. "If you aren't interested in Tsukune's body," she began, struggling to form a coherent sentence, "then what is it that you want?"

_Hold me tighter  
__I believe in your warm heart  
__Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow_

"Smart girl," Tsukune murmured, applying a bit more pressure to the back of her neck. "My dear Moka, that is what is truly attractive about you. Even in your weakest moment you find the strength to think clearly."

Moka felt a brief surge of panic. It was bad enough that she recognized the fact that she was completely at Tsukune's mercy right now, but _he _knew, as well. The realization was enough to get her senses returning somewhat, and she began to jerk away, eager to get free from his grasp. Sensing her retreat, he bared his teeth as a soft growl rumbled from his throat. His fingers tightened, digging into the back of her neck, and Moka couldn't stifle the gasp of surprise as pain pricked at her like needles.

"Do you know how mad it makes me?" he hissed. "That you submit _willingly _to a _human _boy? A pathetic specimen that wouldn't know what to do even if a naked woman threw herself at him?" He snorted in disgust. "And yet you grovel to him as your Outer self. Even you, in all your nobility, willingly take blows meant for him. I can't understand it."

"You wouldn't." Moka's voice was strained, but her eyes flashed dangerously. "You may share his body, but you aren't Tsukune, and you can't understand what makes him different. You came later." She inhaled sharply as his nails dug deeper into the back of her neck, and she felt the warmth of blood. "You don't belong."

Tsukune released her so suddenly, so harshly that Moka stumbled back slightly, eyes wide and heart hammering. Her blood stained his fingers, but she couldn't read the blank, dark look in his gaze.

"I see." He brought a finger absently to his lips, sucked on it gently. "I suppose if you won't take my word for it, then I have no choice but to _show _you."

_Because I'm so small, I give everything  
__But it's not enough_

Tsukune was fast in this form; much faster than Moka's eyes could comprehend. There was a blur of motion, and suddenly he was there, and his mouth crushed against hers. She cried out in shock and protest, but he gripped one wrist tightly in his hand while her other arm was caught between their bodies.

And he wasn't taking no for an answer.

When Moka didn't submit willingly to the rough kiss, Tsukune took matters into his own hands. He nipped at her bottom lip with his fangs, and the sharp jolt of pain caused Moka to gasp instinctively. As soon as her lips parted his tongue surged into her mouth, hot and wet and eager to take everything she had to offer. He released her wrist and once again gripped the back of her neck, pulling her closer and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

It came again; that molten surge of lust, curling into a ball in her belly and demanding to be satisfied. God himself could strike her down right now, but Moka had to have this one moment; even if it was wrong, even if it wasn't Tsukune. She had kept her own desires buried for too long, and now she was presented with the release she so desperately craved.

With a soft moan she succumbed. Her free hand slid up to grip his tie, her tight hold and keeping him close as she all but rose up onto her toes, battling for domination in the kiss. His free arm snaked around her waist as her hand fisted in his jacket, his knee forcefully parting her legs and supporting her when she didn't complain.

She had seen him lick her blood off his fingers, and she could taste it now as she kissed him, as their tongues tangled together and they breathed as one. The taste of it made her head swim and her breathing quicken, and she let out a soft whimper of protest as his lips left hers, only to gasp as those same lips attacked her ear, nipping lightly with teeth and tracing the shell with his tongue before going lower, kissing her neck and sucking at her pulse.

_This hand, which can't hide anything at all  
__I want to give to you  
__We still have to see off the white dawn_

It wasn't love. This side of Tsukune, no matter how smooth his voice and how gentle his hands, didn't seem capable of love, of a deeper emotion that warranted more than breathy sighs and lips brushing skin. It was a simple calling of his nature, to become attracted to one of the opposite sex and to make her his, forcefully if necessary. He had been dormant within his human shell for a long, long time, spewing in his own desires as the boy stumbled awkwardly through his own form of courtship.

Moka loved Tsukune; it was a fact she knew and accepted, even if she denied it at every opportunity whenever questioned about it. It was this love that made her patient, that made her willing to wait until he was ready; but at her core she was still a teenage girl, vampire powers aside, and she had desires and needs just like any other. She didn't love this side of Tsukune, but he presented her with a release from her pent-up feelings, and she grabbed the chance with both hands.

Maybe later she'd actually regret it.

For now, though, she was following the feeling; her fingers fisted in Tsukune's hair, keeping his head in place as he sucked gently at her neck, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his lips, her breathing ragged and fast. He felt her rest her cheek against his, her breath hot against his ear, and his lips quirked even as his eyes clouded over.

He couldn't resist his instincts even if he tried.

Moka stiffened, gasping softly as Tsukune's fangs drove through her skin; but his fingers were stroking her neck again and she relaxed, hitching slightly higher on his leg and causing them both to shudder at the pleasurable feeling the friction created. With his new angle Tsukune was able to dig deeper into her neck, sucking forcefully and swallowing her blood as it flowed into his mouth, warm and sweet to the taste.

He cursed the human boy for not biting her sooner.

_Why was I able to run across someone this important?  
__Holding on to these fingers that they almost hurt  
__I see the dream that had disappeared into sadness  
__Farewell, solitaire_

**Snap. Snap. Snap, snap, snap.**

The soft sound of metal snapping caused Moka to open her eyes and quietly tilt her head, glimpsing the Holy Lock as she did so. The metal keeping the Lock bound to Tsukune's wrist all but burned with a red aura, and the chains obviously weren't strong enough to endure it, snapping under the pressure.

And in that instant, harsh reality crashed back into Moka like a truck.

"_No!"_

With more force than was probably necessary Moka shoved hard against Tsukune's shoulders, and just as roughly as they'd come together the two vampires broke apart, Tsukune losing his balance completely while Moka staggered, her legs as steady as water, one hand gripping the side of her neck. She felt the blood seep into her fingers and gritted her teeth, struggling to get her breathing and heartbeat under control.

Tsukune simply sat there, blood trailing down his chin and a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "_He _never did that to you, did he?" he whispered. "It must feel good, after keeping it locked inside for so long."

Shaking with horror and self-hatred Moka shook her head, sinking wordlessly to her knees with a soft whimper. Tsukune studied her for a few moments with lazy red eyes before shrugging, falling onto his back and closing his eyes as his human conscience surged back into place. "Just remember, dear Moka," he said, all but purring the words, "one day, I _will _claim this body. And once that happens, I'll also claim _you_."

His voice faded away into nothingness; his breathing deepened and evened. Her legs not strong enough yet, Moka quietly crawled to where Tsukune lay, gently cradling his head in her lap and studying his face as he slept. His face seemed softer, the lines more relaxed.

_Her _Tsukune was back. The human, not the vampire. For the time being, he was back.

On his wrist, the Holy Lock was still intact.

_Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens  
__And I'm with you_

"M… Moka-san…"

Moka's eyes widened; her heart clenched painfully in her chest. Slowly, timidly she lowered her free hand, gently brushing loose strands of dark brown hair out of Tsukune's eyes. Her finger lingered, stroking his cheek, and her eyes softened slightly.

"No… he wouldn't understand you at all, would he?" Her voice was soft, only above a whisper. "And for that, I'm glad."

For a moment she gazed at his lips, and the urge came over her; Tsukune was unconscious and unaware of himself. She could certainly kiss him now, and he would never know.

But she'd done enough.

Pulling up her sleeve slightly, Moka carefully rubbed the traces of blood off Tsukune's chin; when she was done she simply stroked his hair, gazing at his face, one hand still gripping her neck to soothe her bite wounds.

They stayed like that for a long, long time.

_Because I have someone whom I love so much  
__I'm here by your side, protecting you  
__I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you_

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was walking my dog while listening to "Sayonara Solitaire" on my iPod, and this whole thing kind of unfolded in my head. Special thanks to Tempest35 for providing me with a better description than I could come up with (heh) and Kipp for locating the English lyrics of "Sayonara Solitaire" for me. So, um... this fic is dedicated to the two of them.

Read and review, please!


End file.
